warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Grungni
Grungni is the Dwarf Ancestor God of Mines and Artisans and one of the three most famous of the Ancestor Gods. He is the father of the Dwarf race. He taught the first Dwarfs how to dig deep into the earth, and how to mine ore and smith metal. Overview The Ancestor God of mining, metalwork and stonework, Grungni is the principal deity of the Dwarf pantheon. He is credited with teaching the Dwarfs all the skills for which they are famous. According to Dwarf lore, Grungni crafted some of the most powerful Dwarf artefacts, including the Throne of Power. Foreseeing the coming of Chaos into the world, Grungni led the Dwarfs into the safety of the earth, and when the time was right, he brought forth the Dwarf armies to battle Chaos for the sake of the whole world. He is also the chief husband of Valaya. Grungni is portrayed as a male Dwarf, clad entirely in chain mail, with a forked iron-grey beard reaching to his feet. Grungni normally carries a miner’s pick, but in his martial aspect he is armed with the runic warhammer Drongrundum (“Thunderhammer”). Symbol Grungni’s main symbol is the pick, representing the implement with which he opened up the underground world to Dwarfs. A stylized depiction of a helmeted face with a long, forked beard is also sometimes used. Grungni’s clerics dress in dark grey, with the image of a black or silver pick inscribed with Grungni’s rune embroidered across the chest. Worship Grungni is worshipped by Dwarfs throughout the Old World and Norsca alongside clan ancestors. In particular, he is venerated by artisans and miners. Grungni is the one God of Dwarfs most identifiable to men, and the one with the most Human worshippers throughout the Empire , especially amongst artisans, and there is even a Human-built temple to Grungni in Nuln. Within the city of Tobaro, Grungni goes by the Tileanised version of his name, il Grungnio, although his strictures and doctrines remain the same. The Dwarf God is worshipped in various parts of the city — and not just by the Tobaran Dwarfs — especially in the tunnels and streets of Trafuro. Offerings to Grungni include fine examples of stone and metal work, and mail armour. Temples The largest temple of Grungni is located in Karak Azul, the greatest metalworking centre in Karaz Ankor. The High Temple and the seat of the cult of Grungni, however, is at the capital of Karaz-a-Karak. All other temples are subordinate to the High Temple. Each Dwarfhold and Dwarf settlement of any size in the Old World and Norsca has its own temple to Grungni. In a Dwarfhold, the temple is usually adjacent to the audience hall, and is lavishly decorated and carved with scenes from ancient Dwarf myths. At the far end of the temple, statues of Grungni stand on either side of a dais, upon which stands a throne flanked by two lecterns. Stone pews are arranged in neat rows in front of the dais. In human cities with sizeable Dwarf populations, underground shrines are built to Grungni, normally underneath or next to the Dwarf Engineers’ Guildhall. Friends and Enemies The cult of Grungni is allied with the other cults of the Dwarf pantheon, and with the human cult of Sigmar. It has tolerant respect for the Old Faith and Halfling cults. The cult is neutral towards other Old World cults, but feels antipathy towards Elf cults. As might be expected, the cult of Grungni is hostile towards the enemies of the Dwarf race, especially Greenskins and followers of Chaos. Holy Days Major festivities dedicated to Grungni are held every hundred days (33 Pflugzeit, 33 Vorgeheim, 33 Brauzeit, and 33 Vorhexen on the Imperial Calendar). Nine lesser festivals are held between the major days at intervals often days. Cult Requirements The cult of Grungni is open to any adult Dwarf. Strictures All initiates and clerics of Grungni must abide by the following strictures: * Always strive to advance the clan’s reputation through solid workmanship. * Always ensure that tunnels and chambers are structurally sound. * Render repair upon any such structure when it becomes unsafe. * Always work a mine to extract all ore and valuable stone to enhance the well-being of the clan and race. * Never be wasteful of the earth’s mineral bounty. * Never surrender to Goblins or their kin. * Never refuse an opportunity to regain control of a Dwarfhold that has fallen to an enemy. * Never miss an opportunity to slay Chaos Dwarfs, as their continued existence brings dishonour and shame to the race. Trials Trials set by Grungni often involve clearing portions of fallen Dwarfholds of Orcs, Goblins, Skaven, and other vile creatures. Other trials may involve extending an existing Dwarfhold to take advantage of newly discovered mineral deposits or a new source of underground water, or constructing or extending a temple or shrine to Grungni. Source * Warhammer RPG 1st Edition: Stone & Steel. ** pg. 69 ** pg. 70 ** pg. 102 * Warhammer RPG 2nd Edition: Tome of Salvation. ** pg. 123 ** pg. 124 * : Warhammer RPG 2nd Edition: The WFRP Companion ** : pg. 80 * Warhammer RPG 4th Edition: Core Rulebook. ** pg. 216 es:Grungni Category:G Category:Ancestor Gods Category:Karak Azul